


【米露】双生

by ZiYi2001



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flashbacks, M/M, Multiple Endings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiYi2001/pseuds/ZiYi2001
Summary: America * Russia；France * EnglandAU：“Beyond: Two Souls”普设，苏露为同体双魂，新大陆家族亲情向
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. 初次会面 *

**Author's Note:**

> 通篇文章采用插叙写法，标明“*”的chapter为主线剧情

秋正尽，初冬方到，街边的太阳随风西倾，恍惚间突然下起了雪。阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯木木地仰起头，停下手中搜寻食物的动作。他抬手，试图去握住那影影绰绰的大雪：它们落得很轻，很匀，很自由，在地上也不消融，虚虚地积了起来，将这个小镇的一切丑恶悲欢都掩盖，连现象都模糊了。

如果他仍然饱腹的话，他擦了擦眼镜架上的雪粒，他应该会肯上郊外去走走。阿尔弗雷德眯了眯眼，撞见一辆崭新的轿车碾过新生的雪，留下结实而鲜艳的黑色车辙。或者和劳拉、卓娅她们一起，倦坐在火炉旁，静静地“蛰伏”在噼啪作响的火星里叙旧。虽然买不起圣诞树，但可以在屋子里挂上几串点缀着艳红浆果和灿金蝴蝶结的冬青花环，贪玩的佐伊一定会很喜欢这种新颖的礼物。阿尔弗雷德缓步走在这条惨淡的大街上，路过一家小型的沃尔玛超市。他在超市的两边找了找，发现隐在一条小巷里的垃圾堆，于是他又走回大道上，装作若无其事地张望这一粒一粒的银砂将路旁的烟斗桶堆得明澈雪亮。

街的另一头冒出两个恩爱的黑点。阿尔弗雷德眯起眼细看，认出是住在第五大道上的凯恩医生和他的情妇。他们边说着闲话边往这处走近，捧着两杯尚且冒着热气的纸杯，那是阿尔弗雷德不敢期待的日子。他们的严冬会带着情趣，隔着一层被子望窗外雕琢细碎的冰花；阿尔弗雷德得想着怎么在这不算短促的冬天活下去，冬雪乘着寒气飘进桥洞里，吹灭干涸的星火，让人得不到片刻的喘息——

一队貌似肥硕的麻雀振翅而飞，盘旋又盘旋，哨子呼呼响。远处传来一阵沉闷的响声，像是发生了严重爆炸，但离小镇的中心很远；于是麻雀尖叫了片刻，又齐齐降落在下垂的电线上，洒下一团雪块，好巧不巧砸到阿尔弗雷德的头顶。

于是他拍了拍自己脸颊，干脆跑进那条小巷里。凯恩医生他们肯定被这声爆炸吓走了。他毫无顾忌地掀起蓝色的箱，发现最顶上刚好放着一块还未吃完就扔掉的披萨，于是阿尔弗雷德心满意足地扬起了笑容，如对待新发的工钱般小心翼翼地抱了出来。天色将晚，暮色轻轻弯下腰，拾走他朝气的背影。他蹦跳着在桥墩的拐角处消失，电线上的麻雀一齐回望，温柔地目送他前行。

他在当天中午和沃尔玛的员工拌了几嘴，为了自己能更好地利用这施舍来的钱卑躬屈膝。又在下午为难得捡到的披萨盒沾沾自喜，结果忘了看路吃一嘴的雪泥。但这样的生活还不算完全的一团糟。阿尔弗雷德将破了口的水杯在燃起的火炉上温了温，和劳拉她们分享了今日的收获，又兴致高昂地跑出了桥洞。迎面的朔风霎那间席卷而来，他的灵魂在西风里摇曳，狠狠地拽住他的肉体才免得被迫扔进年末的氤氲里。阿尔弗雷德只得用冻红的手捂住自己的口鼻——他有点后悔自己为什么跑出来了，又自己打消了自己的悔过，概是他习惯了在悲戚声中寻找优美的日子。麻雀在西风中遁入外露的屋檐底下，吱吱喳喳吵个不停。厚厚的冰雪将小镇的一切都罩得严严实实，连他自己的行迹都隐遁了，很难相信谁会离开温暖的被褥或火炕，在这苍茫大地上找寻不必要的罪过。

他又路过了那家沃尔玛。明明还不到8点，店家已经拉起厚厚的卷帘门回家了。黑心的老家伙。阿尔弗雷德顽劣地在他门前的地上吐了一口水，哼起不着调的乡村歌曲，曲起手臂准备回程。

突然，一股巨大的牵引力将他差点拉向地面。是从他破旧的围巾处传来的，阿尔弗雷德下意识地拧住自己的围巾，使得它不会造成脑供养不足。但那个力度只存在了一瞬，就如渗入雪堆的颗粒般消融于无形。

阿尔弗雷德疑惑地向后看去。他的背后矗立着一个穿着米白色大衣的男人，看起来和他年龄相仿，但看在他长着一张精致的正脸，又令人怀疑是不是早已临近三十岁。他围着一圈厚厚的围巾，材质半旧不新，不算很好但也不算差，且被主人打理的很好。

阿尔弗雷德不知该说些什么，于是他下意识地抬手招呼。

“嘿。”他向他扬起一个善意的笑容，“是你在扯我的围巾吗？”

迷惑的是，对方竟捂住了嘴，无端露出惊惧、惶恐的神情，这使得他的眼睛瞪的很大。在明黄的路灯照耀下，阿尔弗雷德逆着风雪，使得他不得不折起手臂遮挡住脸，但他记住了那双眼睛。那是他这辈子见过的最红的眼睛。

“喂！先生！”他又重新喊了遍他的疑惑，“是你在扯我的围巾吗？”

“.......”对方还是没有回答。

阿尔弗雷德无法理解这个人的用意。于是他皱了皱眉，转头就走。可当他走了大概三步时，身后又传来了那股熟悉的瞬时牵引力，逼迫着阿尔弗雷德回头。

“......先生，您——”阿尔弗雷德揣着一缕怒火扭过身，迎面撞上那人悲戚的面容。他那双如鸽子般透红的眼睛无辜地眨了眨，开口：

“请您救救他。”对方指着身后的小巷口，低声下气地发出请求：“他快死了。”

阿尔弗雷德面露难色地思索了一会。他无法理解为什么这个家伙不能自己去帮他，偏要来这里求我，但他的好心肠终究打败了疑虑。他瞥了那人一眼，见他的着装不像是携带管制武器的家伙，于是踏着雪往那处踱步而去。

“你不一起去吗？”阿尔弗雷德回头张望，见那个男人仍然矗立在原地，没好气地过问：“我一个人可能也搬不动。”

“我......”那人低下了头，撇过脸。

一阵寒风鼓起阿尔弗雷德的围巾。他突然发现那人的围巾在如此狂暴的寒风里纹丝不动。阿尔弗雷德不可置信地呼出一口气。他木讷地张了张嘴，眼底流露出新奇又兴奋的神情：

“你，你。你是灵体吗？”

“是的。”那人坦诚地回答。“你是第一个能看见我的人。”

“我也是第一次见到灵体！”阿尔弗雷德惊讶地笑出了声，“之前我只见过黑漆漆的魂魄。他们还未幻化出自己的身躯，也没有意识。他们可烦人了......我很高兴认识你！你可以告诉我你的名字吗？”

“现在不行。”那人朝他点头，算是默许了他的莽撞。“请你，请您救我的弟弟。他刚刚受了伤......“

“接受任务！”阿尔弗雷德扶了扶眼镜，昂扬着满腔斗志，一头扎进了大雪里。

伊万·布拉金斯基狠狠地打了一哆嗦。他睁开眼，发现自己被安置在了一张温暖的床上。眼前泛黄的帘子倒映火红的光芒，一点一点地侵吞黑暗与苦楚。他扭了扭自己的胳膊，坐了起来，又揉了揉自己凌乱的头发，这才堪堪回过神来，开始睁大眼探索这片新奇的区域。

“你醒了！”

伊万下意识地颤抖了一下才扭头去看。声音的来源是一个可爱的女孩。她穿着不合身的羽绒服，将袖口用力地向上挤压才堪堪露出她的小手。但她笑得很灿烂。那女孩见他清醒了，兴奋地跑到他跟前搭讪，嗓音轻快如初生的朝阳：

“我叫佐伊，那是我的妈妈劳拉。我们一直住在这里。”女孩指了指坐在伊万左前方不远处的女子：“你叫什么名字？”

“伊万。”伊万下意识地开口。小女孩天真的笑容总能让人瞬间放下包袱，“你好，佐伊。你真漂亮。”

“谢谢！”佐伊眨了眨她那双澄澈的湛蓝眼眸。“住在我和我妈妈隔壁的是卓娅姐姐；住在我对面的是斯科特叔叔。这里是阿尔弗雷德哥哥的地方，是他把你抱进来的。”

“好了，小佐伊。”坐在沙发上的金发男子直起了身。他一手端着一盏塑料杯，面带微笑地走了过来。他蹲下身，摸了摸佐伊的头发。“我要和这位哥哥讲几句话。你可以......？”

“嗯！”佐伊眨了眨眼，一蹦一跳地跑走了，溜进她妈妈的怀里。

“你好，伊万。”那个金发男子在床沿坐了下来，递给伊万手中的那杯水。“我全名叫阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯，你可以叫我阿尔弗。”

“嗯。谢谢你，阿尔弗。”伊万接过那杯水。“我全名叫伊万......伊万·布拉金斯基。”

“你是Russian SPY？”阿尔弗雷德捂住嘴惊讶了片刻。然后他又眨眨眼，摇摇头，挂上略带歉意的微笑，“开玩笑，我开玩笑的。真正的SPY怎么可能用这种名字......啊！不是在说你的名字不好。我是说，这，对不起。”

“你说对了一半。我是俄裔。”

他无法做出更多的回应。一团尴尬的热气从水面慢慢蒸腾，在两具躯体间缓缓弥散。水是温热的。伊万低下头，凝视着水面安稳的波痕。仿佛握着火——那是喧嚣散尽后的绵长春光，将一夜的霜重融化，酿成甘醇的一枕清梦。他回忆起自己曾经在书中看到的画面：黄昏时分，新月升起照亮了半个庭院，白雪皑皑的砖瓦房的顶端，升起几缕炊烟，在暮霭里渐渐消失......他将手里的温水一饮而尽，猛地抬起头：阿尔弗雷德仍端座在床头，火光染红他的侧脸，好似略施粉黛的少女在柴火的劈啪声中裹着毛毯安静地瞌睡，可那如天空般明艳的眼睛却撞碎了他最后的惶恐——一时间，他遗忘了不远处的岁暮天寒。这铅灰潮湿中的暖色，温柔得使他不禁濡润了眼眶。

“......谢谢你。”

他张了张嘴，思来想去，又重复了这句空洞的话语。阿尔弗雷德捋了捋鬓角的碎发，望着他微笑。“你真可爱。”

“啊？”

“我是说，你长得真可爱。”阿尔弗雷德托着腮，弯着嘴角，兴致盎然地看着他：“......对了！我该怎么称呼你？叫你伊万还是——”

“叫我万尼亚吧。”伊万下意识地脱口而出，又意识到有些不妥。他的眉头浅浅地皱了皱，惊觉覆水难收，最后只是叹了口气。不过阿尔弗雷德似乎没有在意。他轻快地嗯了声，道：

“往里挤挤可以吗？”

“什么？”

“睡眠时间到。”阿尔弗雷德装模做样地正色，“我也要睡觉，你也要睡觉。所以我们得一起睡。”

阿尔弗雷德望向伊万紫黛色的瞳孔。他们对视了一会，伊万略显尴尬地转开了视线。于是阿尔弗雷德摘下他鼻梁上的方框眼睛，大咧咧地躺在伊万身侧。在接近五分钟的尴尬沉默后，阿尔弗雷德又睁开了眼。他挪了挪身体，将自己与伊万凑的更近，然后神秘兮兮地开口：

“你之前是干什么的？我是说，你为什么会来这里。”

“......我不能告诉你。”伊万瞥过眼，缓慢地想了想，然后斩钉截铁地回答。

“好吧。”阿尔弗雷德顿了一下，起身喝了口放在床旁边的水，“你是在逃亡吗？比如，离家出走。”

“算是吧......”伊万顿了顿，含糊着回答。

“真的吗？那可真是酷毙了。”阿尔弗雷德小声表达自己的态度。那两颗如蓝宝石般晶亮的眼睛眨巴眨巴，仿若永远悬挂在天空的一角闪烁的启明星：“我小时候也经历过一次逃亡。不过是很久以前了......不过人都是会习惯的啦，凑合凑合就活下去了。还有，你在街边流浪多久了？”

“也不算很久吧.....”伊万仰起头，望向用亚麻布撑起的帘子，努力不去看阿尔弗雷德的眼睛：“我不记得了。外面真的好冷，冷到我都记不得了。”

“是啊，冬天总是这么冷。”阿尔弗雷德闭起眼，捋开额前的碎发，“上个冬天要不是劳拉和斯科特从雪地里把我抬到这，我早就冻死了。”

伊万低下了头。穿着大衣入睡让他感到有些许难受。“对不起。”

“不用说对不起。”阿尔弗雷德轻快地回答，“这是我的本分。而且如果不是你哥哥拉住我，我还注意不到你躺在那里。”

伊万惊诧地扭过头来，他刚想张嘴，又像是想到了什么，于是压着嗓子过问：“你看见了什么？我哥哥？”

“对啊。你哥哥，一个和你长得差不多，眼睛是红色的男人。”阿尔弗雷德皱了皱眉，无法理解地挠挠头。他是说了什么不得了的句子？

“我......这......你看得见灵体？”

“看得到。所有灵体我都看得到。”

伊万直瞪瞪地审视着阿尔弗雷德毫无顾虑的脸，露出怎么也抓不住要领的神情。他狠狠地深吸一口气，用手遮住眼，吐出一团白茫茫的浊气。

“他不是我哥哥。”

阿尔弗雷德略显笨拙地呆滞了一会儿。他皱起眉头。“什么意思？”

“他不是我哥哥。只是我很小的时候，他就在我身边飘荡。”伊万用手在空中比划了一条长长的线。“我们有一条看不见的线相连，无法分离。”

“哦，我知道了。”阿尔弗雷德砸了咂舌。“那......他叫什么名字？”

“伊利亚。”

“哦，连名字也好像。”

“连？”

“对啊。你们长得像一个模子刻出来的。”阿尔弗雷德坦白道：“这不怪我。任何人看见你们，都会以为你们是兄弟。”

“真的很像吗？”

“真的很像。”阿尔弗雷德在脑海里思索比对了一番，“除了眼睛，其他几乎一模一样。”

“我看不见他。”伊万突然没头没尾来了一句，“我看不见他。我只能听见他的声音。”

“哦，好吧。”

阿尔弗雷德毫无头绪地思考了几秒，决定转换话题：“没人来找你吗。像家人，朋友之类的......除了那个灵体。”

“我......我没有朋友。”伊万的眼睛埋进了厚厚的刘海底下。“可能有吧......不过，我现在这副样子，不想要见他。”

“那你呢？”伊万抹了抹眼角，反问。

“嗯？”

“那你呢？”

“我？”阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼，笑了一下。“我当然有呀。只是我决定离开他们，自己过。我是不是很勇敢？”

“嗯。你真的很勇敢。”

炉火安稳地吞噬夜的苍凉与悲戚。伊万苦恼地思索一瞬，最终败倒在席卷的睡意里，沉沉地睡去了。


	2. 试验（伊万篇）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伊万个人线（1）

映入眼帘的是一幢古旧的公寓楼。曾经铺满了碎花墙纸的墙面已然在风吹雨淋下凋零了一大块，露出猩红的砖块，就连一般安在大门上的烫金色名称也吹干净了，只留下难以辨识的一道道痕迹。在这座川流不息的城市里，它概是完美地做到了隐逸且不为人知。安德伍德女士停好车，小心翼翼地向后望了望，打开车门。

“Honey，”她往后座喊了一句，“我们到了。书包不用带上去。”

“......”

伊万呆滞了一瞬，才慢吞吞地跳下车。安德伍德女士从后备箱里翻出一个牛皮大挎包，鼓鼓囊囊的，可能装了许多东西。这是自己的吗？伊万来不及思考，她便走过来牵起伊万的手。于是伊万选择抬头仰望天空。天空在促狭的空间里展翼。天淡淡云卷卷，琥珀色的太阳如甜腻的糖悬在当头；晴朗的天总能点亮人间的一切，伊万期许着将要面临的一切都会如今日的天那般甜。

一蹦一跳地跑过一阶又一阶台阶，目之所及等候着的是一名面向和善的男士。他穿着一身得体的西装，领带系得规整，戴着一副黑框眼镜，只是下颚冒出了显眼的胡茬，但伊万的直觉告诉他这位男士是很温柔的人。安德伍德女士和他握手。他点了点头，而后蹲下身，平视伊万紫罗兰色的眼眸：

“你好，伊万。”他的面颊挂着温柔得体的微笑。“很高兴认识你。我叫托马斯。托马斯·富兰克林。”

伊万没有回答。他目视着那位男士，向他点头。

“如果你愿意的话，”他向他露出憨厚而真诚的微笑：“跟我来。”

伊万看向站在一旁的安德伍德女士。他的现监护人顿了一下，将手掌摊在他眼前。

“相信我，伊万。”安德伍德女士温柔地说着：“他看起来人很好，我们一起去看看？”

“......好。”伊万瞥了她一眼，将手放在她的掌心里。

可随后伊万看到的一切似乎超出了他的认知。当电梯门打开的那一瞬，许多身着白大褂的男男女女在他眼前匆匆掠过。在黑压的人群之后，洁白的墙上刷了一层低矮的赭红色漆，旁边摆放两株看上去长势旺盛的绿植。没等他犹豫，富兰克林先生带着他们来到一房间前——那可能是他的办公室，只听滴滴滴了几下，房门就自己张开了缝。富兰克林先生用眼神示意安德伍德女士，然后蹲下身子，揉了揉伊万的头。

“可以在椅子上等会吗？”富兰克林指了指对面的一排椅子，“马上就好。”

伊万于是乖乖将身体撑到椅子上。椅子很高，还够不着地的双腿前后摇晃。伊万摘了片身旁深绿色的叶片，捏在手里把玩、揣摩了片刻，将他扔进了土堆。

“伊利亚，伊利亚？”伊万抬起头，直愣愣地盯着那块惨白透亮的顶灯，小声呼喊：“他们在讲什么？你可以去听吗？”

“你真的想听？”耳畔冒出的声响听起来不是很高兴：“我不觉得他们会说什么有趣的话。”

“听一下吧。”伊万朝着一团空气请求：“我猜我要换个地方住了。”

伊万感受到一团冷气从他的鼻尖掠过。他低下头，自顾自地玩起了手指游戏......门开了。安德伍德女士走了出来。她先前背着的那袋包裹失踪了，这使她能毫无阻碍地单膝跪在伊万身前，右手倾覆在他的左臂上。“伊万，和富兰克林先生聊聊吧。”

伊万抬头望向富兰克林先生。他穿上和那些人一样的白大褂，双手埋进深深的口袋里，倚在墙上，温柔地注视着伊万。他的眼睛像是天空里闪光的星星，这让伊万感到无缘由地安心与平和。

虽前路未卜，但回望过去，似乎值得期待。

伊万跳下椅子。

“你真要被卖掉咯。”伊利亚的声音在他的脑后幽幽地想起。

“你不也是。”伊万轻声嘀咕了一句。

于是他拉开了门——

“万尼亚。”乔恩的敲门声从远处传来，打断伊万的回忆。他是富兰克林先生的副手，一位年轻且优秀的科学家、医师，同时也是伊万为数不多的朋友。“很抱歉在你玩耍的时候打扰你。但是，是时候了。”

“可以等一会吗？乔。”伊万将手中的弓搁在椅背上，又将滚落的航天飞机模型放入玩具箱里。“我想等一会再去。能帮我通知一下富兰克林先生吗？”

“这次不行。”乔恩推开门，蹲在门口注视他。“抱歉，万尼亚，这次很重要。”

“好吧。”伊万用脚尖扒拉两下地毯，乖乖将手递到乔恩的手心里。

如您所见，我确实被卖掉了。伊万仰起头，望向实验室一块一块如透明的云翳般慢悠悠地飘向脑后的天灯，下意识咬住大拇指思索。最终他们决定将我赶出家门，让富兰克林先生接手我的监护工作，伊利亚说的一点也没错，只是过程稍微有些曲折离奇——憎恶？安德伍德女士对我确实很好，可她也骗了我，不敢向我坦白送我到这里的缘由，最终还是富兰克林先生用最温柔的语言说出最狠心的话。不过他对我很好。我喜欢小提琴，喜欢看书，期盼有一天能登上太空，富兰克林先生都尽自己全力满足我浅薄的要求。还有乔恩。伊万的目光扫过正和自己相握的大手，年轻的手还未雕刻岁月的波痕。乔恩是一个很好的朋友，他几乎什么都懂，我喜欢和他讲话。

“我们到了。”乔恩将他领进一间实验室。伊万环视一圈，发觉其双面是白墙，正前方的一面是不透光的毛玻璃，而左手边的一面大概是单面镜，和他房间的墙上挂着的镜子相当，研究人员就坐在玻璃背后，而后即一张普通的桌子。看起来就是一次普通的试验。伊万点了点头，跳上乔恩推开的椅子，无聊地摆了摆腿。

“我的小王子！”乔恩捧着一顶银色的王冠走到伊万眼前。“这是你的王冠。可否让我帮你带上？”

伊万耸耸肩，告诉他自己无所谓。

乔恩为伊万佩戴好王冠后便离开了房间，他留下了五张摊在一起的卡片，上面画了不同形状的图案。伊万瞥了一眼，决定将他规整地一字排开。

“伊万，实验准备开始了。”广播里传来富兰克林先生温柔的嗓音。“你已经把牌摊开了吗？做的很棒，万尼亚。不过我得先说完‘游戏规则’：琳恩女士会在玻璃的另一面选择五张卡牌中的一张，你的任务则是选出和她一样的卡牌。你觉得你能做到吗？”

伊万点点头。

“真棒。琳恩女士，请您选取第一张牌。”

伊万托起脸斟酌了一瞬。一阵阴风掠过伊万的发梢，一根头发如漂浮在空气中的长条空岛，晃晃悠悠地飘到伊万眼前。

“伊利亚。别闹。”伊万嘟起嘴，小声嘀咕。

“那位女士选了星星。”那根头发折了几圈，连成一颗镂空五角星的形状。“是不是很像？”

“不像，这颗星星是实心的。”伊万抿嘴偷笑了一下。“笨蛋。”

“你的头发不够长嘛。”

伊万不再回应。他从卡堆里取出五角星卡牌，举高。

“干得漂亮，万尼亚。”富兰克林先生欣慰地说道：“下一张。”

伊利亚跑去查看总需要一些时间，这段功夫伊万突发奇想决定用卡片叠一个三角形。他在底下放一张卡牌，又选了另外两张，将他们竖起来，卡的尖端碰在一起，试图让它们能互相支撑着站立——伊利亚到底去哪了，他耗费的时间未免太多了吧。

“......是什么呀，告诉我。伊利亚？”

“啊——等一下。”伊利亚的声音听起来有些慌乱，像黑夜里迷失航道的帆船，又像天际划过的流星“是圆圈。伊万，是圆圈。”

“伊利亚！不许搞破坏！”伊万轻声呵斥。“如果不是因为你，我可不会被卖到这儿。”

伊利亚没有回应。

“伊利亚？”

他仍没有回应。

伊万将圆圈卡牌向上举起。随着另一句“真棒”回荡在房间里，他被赋予了第二项任务。

“对面有一盒纸牌。万尼亚，你可以将它打散吗？”

可伊利亚不知道飞哪里去了！伊万吐了吐舌头，装作老神在在地卧在椅背上。他望着那扇单面窗。每一面玻璃都黑洞洞的，像是一座深不见底的墓碑，又像一双双剜去眼球的眼眶。它无情地审视，看破他，却不曾将伤口缝上。伊万感到莫名其妙的不快，他不想向研究人员告状，让他们帮助窥破伊利亚的行踪......拖一会吧，就一会。伊万打了个哈欠，低下头，额间软绵绵的刘海抵在蜷曲的手臂上，好似这样就能置身事外。

“嘿。我回来了！”耳边突然传来熟悉的声音。

“你去哪了？”

“去控制室瞧了瞧。上面的数据我看不懂，就出来了。”

“哦。”伊万冷漠地曲臂、托腮、仰望，“你没有惹祸吧，不许骗我。”

“没有。”空气中飘来伊利亚毫不犹疑的回答。

“好吧。”伊万小声嘀咕了一句。“可别离我太远。”

“你还想继续任务吗？”

“我想听你讲航天员的故事。”

“好。”伊利亚笑着回答他。他的嗓音轻快且明亮。“那我可要多去翻点书了。”

“我们的小王子。”乔恩的声音从玻璃的另一侧温柔地冒出来。“是时候该睡觉了。”

“好。”伊万仰头喊了一句，将玩具从毛毯里收拾干净，堆在蓝色大箱子里，赤脚走回卧室。乔恩这几天给他买了套新睡衣。是一件蓝白色的条纹睡衣，袖子稍微长了点，必须挽起两层袖口才能将手掌露出来，但是加绒的，很舒服。

伊万走到窗前。他向窗户吸了一口气，又呼出去；他抬起头，望见一轮朦朦胧胧的明月挂在狭窄的天空一角。满月当空，窗外平铺了一层厚厚的雪，流转着皓月的亮银。今年的冬天是暖冬，这座城市纷纷扬扬落了阵大雪，而后连雪姑娘也悄无声息地回程冬眠了，于是屋里的热气和窗外的阳光一起努力，将冻结玻璃上的冰雪融化。只有天空仍然裹着朔风吹过对岸光秃的大树，那是属于大自然的坚定的力量。

伊万在还未消散的雾气中画了个笑脸。他慵懒地打了个哈欠，拾起摆放在窗台的手电筒，拉紧窗帘。远处的乔恩通过摄像头观望着他的一举一动，待到他踱步到小床上躺下，盖紧被子，才慢吞吞地开口。

“小王子，那我关灯喽。”

“好。”

一盏又一盏壁灯缓慢地消失。伊万将头埋进被子里，等了大约五分钟，起身打开身旁的手电筒。

“伊利亚，你说过的，要给我讲航天员的故事。”

“......伊万，不早了。”伊利亚飘到他面前，严肃地望着他。“明天你还有课。”

“你可以帮我去上课呀。”伊万眨了眨那双灵动的眼睛，神采奕奕地回答。

“你怎么能这么想！”伊利亚的声音裹挟着愠怒，“世界上最好的能保护自己的方式，就是接受更多知识。”

“好吧。我坦白。”伊万耸了耸肩。“我还是好奇你在监控室干了些什么。”

“就是几台电脑，一箩筐一箩筐的文件。”伊利亚似乎有些疑惑，但还是选择真诚地回答。“富兰克林先生说，当我出现时，周围的温度好像会降低，于是我让他感受了一下什么是真正的降低。他打了个哆嗦，但没有如我预料般叫出声。然后我就回来了。”

“哦。”但伊万还是和他幼稚地梗着气。“我还想听宇航员的故事，不然我睡不着。”

“我上次给你讲过宇航员的故事了。”

“但我还想听一次。”

“我忘了。”伊利亚理直气壮地回应。“我是灵体。我的记忆力很差。”

“你骗人。”伊万板起面孔。“你上次还记得。“

“那是上次。”

“那这次不行吗？”

“不行。”

“行。”

“不行。”

“行，行，行，行！”伊万踢了踢被子，手电筒的光在房间里到处乱晃。他咄咄逼人地宣誓：“你不讲我就不睡觉。”

“......好吧，伊万。”沉默了几秒后，他听见伊利亚叹了口气：“真拿你没办法。我给你唱首歌吧，是关于航天员的歌，可以吗？”

伊万低低地哦了一声。他跑下床，将手电筒安放在床头柜上，又将自己凌乱的被子铺整齐，而后钻进去，平躺着望向天花板。

天花板中浮现出一架圆滚滚的火箭。它有尖尖的红脑袋，一面一面圆形的窗户，和几个巨大的引擎。

“我相信，朋友，这火箭的队伍；载着我们前进，飞速穿越星际。”  
(I believe, friends, Caravans of Rockets; Will rush us forward, from star to star.)

火箭点燃了，一晃一晃冲出云层，来到星际。天花板上画出一颗颗大大小小的星球。

“在远方的行星那尘土之路，将留下我们的足迹。”  
(On the dusty paths, the distant planets; Remains our tracks.)

一颗颗星球被抛到了灯光外，消失在一片尘埃里，而火箭仍然一刻不停地飞行。

“在远方的行星那尘土之路，将留下我们的足迹.......”

伊利亚反锁上了房门。床头的手电筒被“咔嚓”一下关上了，放回窗台的一角积灰，仿佛它从未被使用过。


	3. 如果我是一条鱼（阿尔弗雷德篇）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔弗雷德个人线（1）

我坠入大海。

海是游子的母亲，也是我的母亲。海风是她的呼吸，海浪是她的心跳；海面的风帆是她的衣裳，海底的游鱼是她的血脉。海是温柔的故乡。她拥有我对母亲的全部定义，她温柔地托起我——一卷浪涌了过来，将我的身躯牢牢地捆住、捆住。她占据我的视线，直到遮住远方的所有天空——我撞进海的子宫，犹如初生的婴孩，被她托的老高，推的老远。

我坠入大海。

我在海的胎盘着床。我睁开眼，我在慢慢地退化——那一束鲜艳的光线一点一点地黯淡、黯淡，最后连淡色的波痕也消亡了， 刻入深海的石碑——于是我长出了腮，我成为了一条鱼。我吐出最后一颗细碎的泡泡。气泡晃晃悠悠地向上漂去，浮起血色的流光。下一个吐出的泡泡会是我的肺泡吗？我顾不得思索，我的眼眶湿润了，溢出铁锈味的浓稠的泪——海洋一层一层地将我笼罩，我们因一管薄如蝉翼的脐带相连。海献上她永不平息的血脉，而我也回馈她我的血液，渗过我断裂的脊骨，抚摸我飘扬的鬓发，洗净我破碎又肮脏的过往。

我坠入大海。

我望见我的生母，身披洁白的婚纱，穿过教堂与人海，拥抱；我望见我的挚友，披挂战士的红袍，打破铆钉与铁栏，伸手；我望见我的养父，套上乌黑的长褂，倾尽爱情与于生，召唤；我望见我自己——我闭起眼，我走过去聆听。但我听不见。我什么也听不见了。最后的那一缕光辉一点一点地散尽......对不起，我爱的人，我拥抱了大海。翻涌的大海啊，她远比泪水浓重，她远比生命醇厚。她是来自天堂的使者，赋予我无上的权利，再一次地，窥视我短暂而苦涩的一生，又让我如一条鱼般，将一切都遗忘。

我坠入大海。

一开始阿尔弗雷德真感到不可置信：他竟然凭靠着一本从下水道里捡来的护照得到了一份工作。尽管护照上的照片和他有七分相似，甚至连名字也巧合的一致，尽管15岁的身躯已经开始抽条，在尚过得去的营养里消解最后一块稚童的痕迹，露出光洁锋利的下颚；阿尔弗雷德向自己的内心坦白，他并没有骗过工头的眼睛。只是因为自己长的还算壮实，且爽快地签下了他们的合同，他们才选择将自己收纳。但这又有什么不好的呢？虽然是黑工，至少工资还算喜人，他可以自己养活自己了。阿尔弗雷德掩好米色加绒大衣的衣襟，仰起头，将合同塞进口袋里，一蹦一跳地跑到大街上。

周围的一切已然抹上早春三月的神秘色彩，带着河水初融时天上地下弥散的淡蓝的冷色。路边厚实的积雪已然化了一部分，泛出淡淡的青蓝色，仿若即将飞往北地的候鸟的绒毛，一家一户地通报寒冬的消亡。不知哪家的孩子吹起了一阵口哨：“啾啾...啾啾啾...”于是盘旋的山雀也回报以明快的啁啾。他们可好生闲适。阿尔弗雷德不是没羡慕过那般无忧无虑的生活，但现在也很不错！他在心底自说自话着，跑过这条干净的街区，从两座古旧的公寓的夹缝里翻墙，踩过对门暴躁老太的后花园，最后跳到了自家门前。他喊：

“亚蒂！”阿尔弗雷德尖着嗓子，将手扶在门框上，蹦蹦跳跳：“快—来—开—门——”

“......今天放学这么早的吗？”

从门缝里探出一头乱蓬蓬的金发。那人狠狠地眯了眯自己祖母绿色的眼睛，裹着一身的咖啡味道拉开了门。

“没错~”阿尔弗雷德叉着腰，扮作十分高兴的模样：“毕竟快放假了。”

“你书包呢？”

“作业写完了。”

“好吧。”亚瑟抬起手，毫不优雅地刮去眼睑的残渣。他披着的一身白大褂不知又被什么染上了污渍，明晃晃的黑点在阿尔弗雷德的眼底游荡：“我还没做饭。”

“没事。”阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，“还是我来吧。”

“行。”亚瑟打了个哈欠，像是有什么急事般向房里跑去，丢给阿尔弗雷德一句话。“做好了记得叫我，还有，帮我煮点浓咖啡，越浓越好。”

阿尔弗雷德低下头，揉搓着自己的头发，比出一具没好气的微笑。他凝望着脚下已然生满苔藓的软石块路，突然想起他们相遇的瞬间：也忘了大概是几年前了。当时阿尔弗雷德在街上游荡。

夜深了，偌大的小镇只有酒馆的灯光仍然璀璨，沸沸扬扬的讨论声从暖色的光源底下弥漫开来。幼小的阿尔弗雷德走到窗前，但没有一位来客的目光落在他的身上——一眼望去就没带一文钱的小屁孩，用脚趾头想就是来讨饭的。来客们聚集在一个墨绿色的桌前，大多数人得意洋洋地微笑着，贪婪地吸着烟，喝着白兰地，用攥在手心的纸钱拍打牌桌的边缘。但这和阿尔弗雷德有什么关系呢？他瞪大了那双如海洋般纯净的眼眸，痴痴地望着一层玻璃之后的那张圆木餐桌，桌上还放着一盘吃了一半的千层蛋糕，但购买者早已不见踪迹。

他很想偷来那块蛋糕。他太饿了，连夜的奔袭几乎将幼小的身躯掏空蚀尽，只留下嶙峋的瘦骨和一层体面的皮囊。可他做不到。酒吧的门前有肥硕的警卫，在他的跟前混过去可不是什么简单的任务——阿尔弗雷德一眼察觉别在大腿根部的手枪，不由自主地打了一哆嗦。即使真成功了，还得冲破服务员和爱管闲事的来客的目光，精准地偷到这块蛋糕。他最后选择放弃。走了两步，却又不甘心地蹿进了草丛。他借助喧闹的哄笑声逼近玻璃，却只是趴在上面，在玻璃上吐了一口热气。氤氲的热气很快就弥散了，阿尔弗雷德在恍惚间，落入一双翠绿色的眼眸。他大惊失色地向后跌至地上，小心翼翼地仰望：那是一位服务员，穿着体贴的着装，正举起那盘蛋糕，面带疑惑地望向他——

阿尔弗雷德的直觉告诉他自己：这个人值得信任。

于是他如雪地里争着啄食面包的麻雀一般溢满了精神气。他猛地站起来，两手扶在玻璃上，期许自己仍然稚嫩的皮囊，能借用撒娇换取那位似乎好心的服务员的手中甜品。那人顿了顿。他的嘴唇翕动着，仿佛在说话。阿尔弗雷德听不清楚，只会向他猛地点头。只见那人因此皱了皱眉，粗犷的眉毛扭在了一起，莫名其妙地有点好笑——什么声音在牌桌那端响起，服务员先生扭过头去，扬起笑脸，端着盘子跑走了。

阿尔弗雷德只能嘟了嘟嘴，丧丧地跑到街的另一头坐下。从生父那里偷来的大衣很厚，严严实实地罩住他的脚踝。他将自己缩成一团，埋进大衣里，努力不去听充斥着怨言的肚皮，举起头望向身旁的橡树。多年的老树树干又粗又壮，乌黑乌黑的，散发出一股刚刚封冻的腐烂枝叶的气味，有鸟儿在引吭高歌——忽而婉转统绕，忽而清脆嘹亮。可惜是在如黑洞般沉寂的街上，倒是显得有些孤单寂寞，无依无靠了。

多像我啊。阿尔弗雷德靠着老树，呼出一口浊气，眼皮耷拉在一块，几乎快要入眠......也不知过了多久，忽然有一只手倾覆在他的肩膀上，将他摇醒了。

“孩子，孩子？你还好吗？”

阿尔弗雷德努力将黏在一起的眼皮拔开。那人逆着光，俯下身，站在他的面前。今夜的天空没有月亮，路旁的灯可能不再亮起，但他记住了那双眼睛：一双如宝石般翠绿的眼睛。

于是阿尔弗雷德拥有了一位养父。亚瑟·柯克兰，年近而立，未婚未孕，孤身一人住在这座凋零的小镇里。是他给了阿尔弗雷德身份证明，给了他学习的机会，给了他一个家——阿尔弗雷德不能再期许更多了。他从冰箱里摸出一盒黄油，开起灶火，听黄油块在平底锅上发出滋滋的声音。那是平静的生活里随处可见的烟火气，也是他每每想起就感到心安的象征。

但阿尔弗雷德骗了他的养父。他熟练地切开化冻的肉块，扔进锅里，再倒入水和调味料。他没有如他的养父所想，乖乖地在那所学校上学，习得知识，然后回家，而是找了份工作。他的第一份活是到小镇边陲的跨河桥梁施工。这条河虽然不宽，但最终能通向大海。阿尔弗雷德拂去额间的汗水，他的脑海里浮现对海的壮阔的幻想。

对不起了，亚蒂。他的愧疚在心底念叨。

我想去做些更有意义的事情了。希望一直缩在地下室里忙碌的您，不会在意我古怪的举动吧。

天光正好。遥望滔滔江水，风伴着呼啸的浪花吹来，岸上的绿草翩翩起舞。阿尔弗雷德跟在工头身后，扛着一袋钢块。他抬起手，在前额遮下一块阴霾，指缝里漏出几束温暖的太阳——是春天到了。一只野鸭扑扇着翅膀，掠过草甸，霎那间消失在镇上的巷子里了。

起吊机轰隆隆从远方袭来，扬起一卷沙土，将朗朗晴天染成了土黄色。尘土落在阿尔弗雷德的发梢，感觉有点痒——可我已经是成年人了。阿尔弗雷德这么想着，搬起亚麻袋里的一捆钢材，扛在肩上，将它们运往三层楼高的桥顶。即使用的是假护照，但也要努力工作呀；等我赚了一大笔钱，亚蒂肯定会很开心的！

阿尔弗雷德肖想着收到工资后的喜悦，三步并作两步跑到桥顶。高悬的平台上早有一些人在工作。乔伊斯，他新认识的一个朋友，靠在生了锈的铁栏杆上抽烟。他见阿尔弗雷德憋着一股气冲了上来，呼出一嘴的尼古丁，拾起扔在脚边的旧手套，接过那捆钢材，又将他递给了下一个接应的家伙。

“要抽烟吗？”

乔伊斯从口袋里掏出一根白色的烟卷，在这片尘土飞扬的工地里显得尤其干净。阿尔弗雷德向他点头，伸出手，喘了口气，但没有回话。他将身躯挂在栏杆上，仰起头望河的尽头高悬的太阳。乔伊斯将烟卷递到他摊开的手掌心里，又从平整的口袋里如变魔术般掏出一块塑料打火机。他给阿尔弗雷德点了火，问：

“你是新来的吧。几岁？”

“二十二。”阿尔弗雷德按着护照上的年龄上报。当自己还不够聪明的时候，就先做到诚实，这是他一贯的处事规则，且在大部分情况下还算受用。“你呢？”

“和你差不多。”乔伊斯咳嗽了一下，含糊地回答，“我在这里工作快两年了。小伙子，你准备干多久？”

“应该不会太久。”阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼。那双海蓝色的瞳孔折射出只属于阳光下的人的乐观与开朗。“我想离开这里，去远方走走。如果可以的话，顺着这条河流一路往西，直到海的一端，河的尽头。”

“远大的梦想。”肩旁的人轻轻地叹了一口气，直起身，向平台的另一端走去。

阿尔弗雷德翻了个身，毫不在意身后的铁栏杆发出窸窸窣窣沉闷的声响——他问过这里的工头关于这些锈满了红斑的铁台子的事，而工头拍着胸脯保证：这些铁台子都是很久以前的家伙的，但放心，它们很牢固。于是阿尔弗便不再过问了。他咬着烟卷狠狠地将尼古丁吸入每个肺泡里，妄图焦躁不安的内心能获得一时的宁静——之后的人生会是怎么样的呢？每当阿尔弗雷德有意无意地想到这里，他总会将自己思绪拆解成一团乱麻，却无从将一切的一切梳理成一条干脆利落的直线。他想的很少又很多，他想要改变现有的一些，却又害怕因此失去了更多。他迷茫、纠结，以至于每一串刚理清的梦想，都如同脚下泛着金光的河水，一眨眼被冲向看不见的远方。这使他不免有些气结，气结之余又有些挫败，他俨然是抗拒着这番命运的安排，却又不敢抛弃从苦难里换来的阳光之下的席位，去追寻那些过于虚无缥缈的痛快与使命感。

脚下的铁架台发出一串尖锐的嘎吱声。休息时间，谁都不会选择傻傻地呆在没有凉棚的工作台继续工作。于是大家争先恐后地踩在通往地面的梯子上，抢着将来之不易的休息时间挥霍殆尽。阿尔弗雷德木讷地盯着他们的背影，忘了起身，也忘了夹在指缝的烟卷。那簇短促的黑色烟火一点一点地将这杆用雪白的纸张困住的野蛮烧掉，留下灰白色的蜷曲的碎末，从他的指缝遗落：这卷烟的余生，大概就在这块锈迹斑斑的铁台子上燃尽了。

那我的余生呢？

一串尖锐而焦躁的声音从身后传来。是谁在呜咽，是谁在哭丧着脸呐喊？阿尔弗雷德如一台齿轮生锈的机械，愣着头皮扭过头去查看。

那我的自由呢？

灰黑色的烟头燃尽了最后一点星火，擦过地板上一块一块浮起的圆点，跳起又翻落——它飞到了空中。粘连的黑色碎末如瀑布底端飞溅的水汽，飞到了空中。它们自由了。

那我是什么呢？

旋转的天际让阿尔弗雷德的眼球对准了远方的艳阳，曾以为温暖且安心的光线霎时剥下那层美丽面具，露出底端惊悚而狂妄的脸庞——阿尔弗雷德捂住眼，用力地将自己蜷缩在一块。

我是一条鱼吗？

阿尔弗雷德睁开眼。他望见了滔滔江水从他的头顶流过。他张了张嘴，嘴巴却像超市里冻了七天七夜的罗非鱼，怎么撬都发不出一点声响。

如果我不是，又为何会看见——

他紧紧地闭起眼，却不由自主地张大手掌，对准头顶那片奔袭着、翻涌着的水花。水花绽放出一团巨硕的黑气。它离开水的保护，勇敢地裸露在太阳底下，万丈的光芒如最强的腐蚀剂，将它一块又一块地漂白——那是一位身披洁白婚纱的女子，有一头灿金色的长发，和与阿尔弗雷德一致的如海一般的双眸。在如探照灯一般冷冽的阳光下，她的身躯很快破碎成一圈圈流着金光的气泡，弥散在空气里。但她只是伸出手，握住了阿尔弗雷德张大的手掌。

我早逝的生母与——

海。


	4. 好奇心害死猫 *

伊万捂紧了身子。他穿过劳拉一家，卓娅和斯科特的地盘，往那抹明亮到苍白的光壁走去——那是桥洞的洞口。穿过光与暗的交界处，穿过影影绰绰的雪罩，踏上一阶青石板铺成的路缘石，就能俯瞰一条下沉的不息川流，仰起头则是收留他一晚的高架桥。伊万将戴着破洞手套的双手塞进大衣的口袋里，将围巾散开，又一圈一圈地捂紧实——漫天纷飞的大雪如一道厚厚的屏障，将远方的天光涂成模糊的青白色，于是桥洞的出口也堆满了厚厚一叠雪块，淹没长了尖刺和铆钉的橡木板和五颜六色的方块箱子，倒是让通往高架底下的小路变成了公园里随处可见的滑滑梯。他回过头，凝视自己身后刚踩出来的脚印眨巴眼，吐出一口浑浊的热气；水汽在寒冷的空气里氤氲，又裹入细碎的雪花里消弭。于是他下意识地向前走了两步，踩在坚硬的石壁末端，刚一恍惚，脚底下震颤的响声便惊醒了他。

伊万又一次向下看去。方才吼叫的货车已然驮着一箱货物陷进远处朦胧的幕布里，和高悬的指路牌一样被大雪埋没了，可仍有大大小小的车辆，穿过这条隧道，通往他不知晓的远方——明明天已经亮透了，却感觉这里的温度直逼昨夜的山岗。伊万不由自主地打了个哆嗦，两只手狠狠地握拳，试图用手心刚滋出的一点热度温暖冻得通红的指尖。

只要再踏出一步。

伊万将半具身子探出青石台阶，围巾未被卷起的两端如小提琴颤动的弦，顺着车辙碾过沥青的呼啸声，在凛冽的冬日寒风里演奏悲悲切切的哀鸣。隧道被挖得很深，往下望去，犹如目视望得见底端的深渊。而深渊也在向他努力地招呼并挥手。

只要再踏出一步，我就可以了结这一切了——

“我们没多少食物了。”

随着风雪飘来的是阿尔弗雷德饱含着磁性与热度的嗓音，这使他不得不回过头去观望——他从光的另一端走了过来，裹挟着不属于这座小镇的生气，仿若这场轰轰烈烈的降雪会因他而停歇。可阿尔弗雷德只是微妙地笑了一下。他的眼睛眯出一条好看的弧度，银框眼镜的一角挂住垂落的发梢；那根不知怎的一直挺立的呆毛坚韧地竖在右额上，却又在蹦蹦跳跳的晃动中欢乐地舞蹈。他是不是永远都如这般快乐？真令人艳羡呢。伊万的心里闪过这一猜测，挑了挑眉毛。

“嗯？”

“已经没有储备粮食啦。这个冬天太冷，不得不多买些煤炭。”阿尔弗雷德摊开手，耸耸肩又撇撇嘴。“......你想知道这里该怎么活下去吗？”

“嗯.....嗯，”伊万眨了眨眼，像是恍惚了一瞬，下意识地点了点头。似乎以为自己回答的太随意，又向阿尔弗雷德强调：“我这就来。”

“我们需要买点热的东西。卓娅快临盆了，劳拉说她需要吃点热的。”阿尔弗雷德三步并作两步小跑下斜坡，来到一条还算宽阔的大街上。他指了指路的另一侧的沃尔玛超市，示意伊万他需要的东西就在里头：“本来是想让斯科特和我一起来的，可惜他最近毒瘾愈发严重了......所以我就来找你了。”阿尔弗雷德扭过头，冲伊万又笑了一下：“没想到你起这么早。”

“我一向这个点起的。”伊万将嘴缩进围巾里，哆哆嗦嗦地发声。

“这样啊。”阿尔弗雷德抬起头，伸手去抓天上如流星般透亮的雪花，步履却一刻不停。伊万望见一处埋在雪堆下隐约可见的旧纸板，像是将大的包装箱拆卸后平铺在了雪地上。他刚想过问，阿尔弗雷德就指了指那块纸板，伸出五根手指头：“我们大概要5美元——到了，就是这里！”

然后他便一屁股坐了下去，甚至忘记用手扫去纸板上还未消融的稀疏雪堆。伊万略显惊讶地瞪眼，思索片刻，决定坐在阿尔弗雷德的一旁。他细心地将看得清的雪子拨到一边，慢吞吞地坐下，双臂搁在竖起的膝盖上，整个人蜷曲成了一团。

“我们得等多久才能赚到5美元？”

“......不知道。可能是一个星期，可能是一小时。”阿尔弗雷德用手指托起脸颊，思考了片刻，又笑了起来：“当然，在这么冷的天里，我们只能期待路过的人更慷慨些啦。”

“是吗......”伊万的眼眸暗了暗。他的目光在对门那家沃尔玛的玻璃门上飘忽，听闻肚子传来尖锐的呼叫后才扭过视线。他揉了揉有些干涩的右眼，发现阿尔弗雷德不知何时从哪处掏来一块牌子，上面写着大大的“Help Me”，搁在他左腿的腿肚上。“那就期盼有人带了零钱吧。”

阿尔弗雷德打了个哈欠。在这三条大道交汇的路口，只有这条大街是最凋敝的，但也只有这条大街有人行道和商店，适合行乞。他缩了缩身子，将头埋进了臂膀铸成的小窝里，好像这样就能将呼出的热量反复应用。伊万望向就连沃尔玛都门可罗雀的长街，拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，问：

“这座小镇一直是这样的吗？”

“倒也不是吧。”阿尔弗雷德回应道：“虽然我来到这里时就这番模样了。但我听劳拉说，好几年前的时候，小镇还没这么落魄......但经济情况似乎在当时就不太好了。”

“哦......”伊万垂下头思索了片刻，问：“那这里还有大部分人常去的地方吗？”

“我不清楚。可能是中央公园，但走过去大概有一英里路。”阿尔弗雷德抬起头，望向右侧茫茫的大雪，迷离的眼神看不破这层白色的幕布：“那里有一群肥鸽子。但今天的雪很大，它们大概不会跑来了。”

“我们要不去那里看看？”

“嗯？”

阿尔弗雷德疑惑地抬起头，惊讶的目光与伊万坚定的目光交汇。

“我是说，我们去中央公园碰碰运气吧。”

伊万十指交叠，鬓角稍长的头发垂落在修长的指尖，扮作撒娇状。阿尔弗雷德却只是呆愣地注视他的眼睛——像在半梦半醒间坠入一片薰衣草田，细嫩的花枝在阳光下层层叠叠地起伏，随风飘扬的花瓣装点这平淡的幸福——他咽了一口唾沫。在伊万染上些许困惑的目光中，他像是蹦跶在迈阿密的沙滩上而不是这座快被冰雪封冻的镇里，一下蹿的老高。

“任务接受！”他向伊万比了个大大V字，龇牙咧嘴，任凭围绕的寒气灌进肺泡里。

“万尼亚！你是第一个主动和我提起去开辟新战场的人！”他得意洋洋地抱住伊万的双肩，并猛地夸赞道：“作为一名hero，我当然要觉得去人更多的土地发现机遇才是硬道理！可惜当劳拉或者斯科特和我一起出来时，他们总说那里太远了。只有你，万尼亚，只有你和我想的一样。远大的理想！”

这有什么远大的。伊万在心底念叨，却不无被阿尔弗雷德乐天派的思维所感化。这么一比较，他曾经的人生就像一出劣质的悲喜剧，竟是到了现在才如越过瀑布的水池般散射激荡又充斥着诡异的平淡的光芒。这便是书中讲的“风雨后的彩虹”吗？伊万害怕去定论，也没空去定论——阿尔弗雷德略显顽劣地牵起他的手，将他整个拉起，而后迎着瓢泼大雪狂奔；从对方手心里传来的是源源不断的、令人安心的热量——啊，竟是有点像小说里最激情洋溢、最纯洁无暇的少年爱情了。明明迎面刮来的朔风寒冷刺骨，伊万却无端感到脸颊泛起一阵暖流。他情不自禁地用另一只空出来的手碰了碰自己的脸颊。

“我们——到了！”

阿尔弗雷德近乎声嘶力竭地喊着，眼底像是蓄了一滩名为希望的水，将这片漂白的青天都照的闪亮——可待到他张望了片刻，只窥见不再溅水的喷泉和无人问津的秋千后，又无可奈何地承认：“这里也没人。”

谁会脑子有病大雪天来公园受罪呢？除了我们。即使狂躁的风已然消停了不少，但这改变不了雪还在冰冻这座镇子的事实。伊万没有回答，但他脸上写满的惊慌与懊悔正是他的答案；他轻轻地叹了一口气，瞥了眼阿尔弗雷德的侧脸，问：

“那我们......还能去哪？”

“好问题！”阿尔弗雷德像是觉察到了什么，溢到气管的哀叹竟硬生生地吞了下去。“这是个好问题.......我们回去？还是再去其他地方碰碰运气？我是说......附近。但我印象里附近人会聚集的区域就此一处了。”

“对不起。”伊万说：“好奇心害死猫。恕我鲁莽了。”

“不不不。”阿尔弗雷德反驳，“让一个新人来承担责任也太不讲理了，hero不同意！”他装作理直气壮地回应，果真如他所预期的那般收获一声甜甜的“噗嗤”，于是他也跟着笑了起来。“好了好了。”阿尔弗雷德挥了挥手，“要是我们真因为这点‘好奇心’而几近饿死，再去想这会不会‘害死猫’也不迟；而且，正是好奇心让我能遇见你——对了！”他像是想到什么惊艳的脑洞而睁大眼，“你的那个灵体呢？”

“灵体？”伊万抹了一把脸，将挂在睫毛上的水珠擦去：“你是说.....伊利亚？”

“对，对！让他去探探哪里人群聚集。酒吧、夜店都可以，我可以试着去弹吉他！”

“不行。”伊万回绝了，“伊利亚最多离开我二十米。”

“啊——那可真可惜。”阿尔弗雷德皱着眉头嘟嘴，“他在哪？我还没怎么和他聊过天呢。”

“你想找他？”伊万面带严肃地扭头去盯，话音未落他才发觉自己似乎声音有点冲：“啊......我是指，这会比较麻烦。倒也不是我召唤不了，但这里好冷......召唤他要耗费我挺多力气的。”伊万面不改心不跳地扯谎。既然大家都希望伊利亚是一把可操控的兵器，那他就顺坡下驴，和别人一次又一次地叙述，说着说着恍惚间自己都信以为真。幸好伊利亚很可靠，不会在紧要关头玩心大发或一时执拗而拆了台。“我饿了，伊利亚也饿了。”伊万低下头，穿过层层围巾传来的软糯嗓音愈来愈轻。

“谁又不饿呢。就像打碎的破镜不可能重圆，饿到消失的腹肌不可能再来——你信么。我曾经可有八块腹肌呢。”阿尔弗雷德心虚地抿了抿嘴。伊万像是看穿了他，又像什么都没看透，只是跟着他张嘴微笑，顷刻间被灌了一嘴巴的雪泥，于是又可怜兮兮地闭了回去。

“我们在这干等着也是受罪。”阿尔弗雷德瞥见伊万的窘状后忍不住噗嗤一声又笑了出来，“我们还是走回去吧，不过我想绕个远路——说不定能碰上流浪歌者，在另一条街上我印象里有很多，然后我就可以借一把吉他了。”

“我觉得不错。”伊万换上肯定语气，“真让人有些期待。”

“Money Money Money，Money Money~”

阿尔弗雷德攥着一卷纸币，过分欢乐地在这寒酸且局促的冬季冷街上蹦跳。雪停了，他们路过一座掉了漆的教堂，拐入那条熟悉的街道，而阿尔弗雷德甚至随手将在砖块的缝隙里绽放的野花拔去，又将他抛给电杆上抖雪的灰色麻雀。伊万带着三分嗔怪七分纵容地叹了口气：这场景，怕是谁也想不到他们已经饿了一天，且摆弄了几个小时的琴弦——他是真没想到在另一条街的“巡演”能获得如此巨大的成功，收获的薪资几乎足够他们心满意足地吃一个礼拜。当然，这些都是阿尔弗雷德的“贺辞”。他一向喜欢将一切中性甚至偏苦涩的日子讲的绘声绘色，倒是凭空从细节里渗出来了几滴甜水，将一切都染的姹紫嫣红了起来。虽然他们满打满算才认识一天。伊万抬起头，头顶的麻雀像是感知到他的目光，扑扇着翅膀在巷子间穿行，夕阳落到它们的翅膀上时，将那些细小的羽毛映照得半透明的，像橱窗里精雕细琢的工艺品一样。但他觉得阿尔弗雷德配得上这等殊荣。

“嘿。你在想什么呢？”阿尔弗雷德果然挂着盈盈的笑意扭头来看他，“说起来，你小提琴拉的真惊艳！我特别喜欢那首......叫什么来着，叫......早晨！”

“《培尔金特组曲》第四首，曲作者格里格。”

“管他，好听就行！”阿尔弗雷德向他眨巴眨巴眼睛：“啊——好希望曲子里的美景我也能享受......朝阳从山的那一边破云而出，慢慢的、舒缓的，光逐渐洒满静谧的田园，谷物随着风翩翩起舞。可惜我现在享受不到啦——但之后就不一定了！”

“嗯。我也觉得。”伊万又强调了一遍。“我也觉得。”

“你也这么觉得吗？那太好了！”阿尔弗雷德将钱揣进兜里，向伊万伸出手掌。伊万顿了一下，竟鬼使神差地顺遂自己的本能。“春天快来了。”阿尔弗雷德牵着他横穿大街，惊起最后一只在房梁上停驻的麻雀，而他们则气喘吁吁停在那家沃尔玛的门口。“卓娅的孩子也快出生了呢，我们想给她取名‘spring’，虽然我们连她的性别都不知道，但这不要紧——哦，我得去买晚餐了，要期待哦！”

“好。”

伊万向阿尔弗雷德的背影挥手，抬头便看见透亮的天，与将逝未逝的太阳。大雪之后，久违的阳光如平淡却香醇的酒，浅浅地斟在每一片杯型的雪花里。伊万想着，要是这里刚好有一只猫，他应该会想抱着它坐在长椅上晒太阳，安静得简直像坐在湖底——但若是和富兰克林先生、乔恩先生他们，或者，或者......阿尔弗雷德，也很不错。像是坐在冬日的尽头，看夕阳如席卷的星火，让一把雪再也掌不住了；于是那座山头添上内敛的绿意，噗嗤一声，将冷脸笑成花面，一首澌澌然的歌便从云端唱到山麓，又唱到低低的荒村，唱入篱落，唱入一只小鸭的黄蹼，唱入软溶溶的春泥——软如一床翻新的棉被的春泥。春泥安放我的愿望，而一点一点跟着我的是拉的老长的影子和傍晚的夕阳。会有另一人的影子吗？伊万突然停顿了，指尖的光线一点一点地退到地平线下，如同他在哽咽——

“小伙子。几天没见，赚了这么多钱啊。”

伊万猛地扭头望去：是三个瘦削的家伙，戴着特意鸭舌向后翻去的帽子，穿着“难道不嫌冷么”的牛仔裤和风衣。一人手持锋利的刀刃，一人举起杆贴了标签的棒球棍，一人捧着手持摄影机，堂而皇之地围住阿尔弗雷德，轻佻的声音像是希望一整条街都听见。

“先生们。”阿尔弗雷德顿了顿。他挑了挑眉，却仍礼貌地向他们问好：“有什么问题吗？”

“嘿！”那人挥了挥手中的刀刃，在那里无缘无故地大吼：“看这个son of bitch。这是中彩票了吗？竟然敢买这么多东西，哈哈，狗屎运也让我们分享一下嘛。”

“我无意冒犯。”阿尔弗雷德的眼神冷了下来。

“你说什么？冒犯？”另一个拿着球棍的家伙开始嘲笑，“冒犯？我想你是对我们不够尊敬啊，都敢用冒犯了？”

“别这样，guys。”阿尔弗雷德瞥了眼伊万。他的脸上似乎划过一丝令人猜不透的情绪，又被高举的球棍的阴霾遮掩住了。

“现在是你说话的时候吗？”那人似乎被阿尔弗雷德的云淡风轻激怒了，“臭婊子，看你脸长得这么好看，要不要当我的婊子？”见阿尔弗雷德仍没有回话，甚至只是不在意地翻了个白眼，他似乎更恼怒了。“敬酒不吃吃罚酒！”他将那根棒球棍高高地举起，而另一位像是配合他一般，揣着刀的双手已然准备好抓取“反抗者”的身躯——伊万顾不得思索了。

“走开，如果你们不想受伤的话。”

“呦呦呦，这小白脸还找男朋友了！”那人将手中的球棍像甩金箍棒般炫耀了一番，轻蔑地挑衅：“来，把摄像头对准他——小白脸的男朋友！哈哈，你们这群下等人可真好笑，连男朋友也找起来了。摄像机开了吗？给大家看看我们怎么处分这些卑劣的......”

他突然一个用力，向前一跨步，手中的球棍再次腾空——直直指向伊万的前额！

“bitches......oh！”

他如一条丧家之犬，侧倒在雪地上——伊万的速度极快。他腾空而起，身形一闪，竟是直接夺下了球棍，又四两拨千斤地将力回馈到对方的身体上——那人痛苦地蜷曲了起来。伊万顿了一下，最终那一棒狠狠地打在了肚皮上，在保证失去战斗力的同时赐他一条生路。另一人见状，胸口一窒，像是突然受了什么惊吓，手中的刀刃竟颤抖着不知怎么运用，最后在空气里龙飞凤舞地作画，径直朝阿尔弗雷德那处蹿去。刀口在阿尔弗雷德的袖口一滑，划出一道长长的伤口，但不深，甚至没怎么伤到皮肉；于是阿尔弗雷德一个跨步，闪电般地在他抬起的膝盖上踢了一脚，然后用手肘抵抗那人的攻势，一扭身，另一只手臂狠狠地砸在他的脖颈处，让对方顺着惯性向前坠去——当然，手中的管制刀具也被阿尔弗雷德轻松地收缴了。第三人眼看局势不对，瞬间关掉摄像机落荒而逃。

“你给我记住，下等人......”

伊万拍了拍手中的灰尘。“你的战斗技巧很出色。”

“你不也是。”阿尔弗雷德查看了一下自己衣服上的破洞，摆出一副十分心疼的神情：“好长的一条！该死，这下要补好久了！”

“你在军队里工作过？”伊万突然没来由地问了一句。

“到也不是。”阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼，脸上装出一副讳莫如深的神情：“这群家伙，真够搞笑的，连打架都不会。”

“好奇心害死猫。”伊万轻笑了两声，拾起摊在地上的那袋食物。“他们应该没顺走东西——我们还是早点回去吧，他们应该等很久了。”

“嗯。”

他们相视一笑，一齐冲进灰暗的雪幕里了。


	5. 生命的诞生 *

“啊——”

“发生了什么！”

伊万是被一阵尖锐的嚎哭声吵醒的。他下意识地深吸一口气，四下观望，发现卓娅的身边已经围了一群人。由不得恍惚，他赶忙跑了过去。

“卓娅？”他俯身查看。女孩横躺在自己的床上，被子裹的严严实实。她正在激烈地哀嚎着，两手不住地颤抖，却仍然下意识地护住她硕大的肚子。

“她要生了。”

是阿尔弗雷德冷静到几乎不带一丝情感波动的声音。伊万略显诧异地看向他的侧脸，刚想再蹲下身查看，斯科特在一旁激烈地吼叫：“我们必须去Good Damn Hospital！这里什么也没有，没有毯子也没有剪刀，你会死的！”

“不！”卓娅像是听见了什么令人极度厌恶的东西，情绪尤其激动，“不行！我不能去，他们会夺走我的孩子，他们会夺走我的孩子！”

“Jesus，这不是你天真的时候！”斯科特瞪大了眼睛，手臂在寒冷的冬夜里手舞足蹈。伊万突然想起他在破产前也是位教师，可能他先前就是这么教导学生的：“孩子。我们需要酒精，我们需要干净的毛毯，也需要真正有能力的人来帮忙。但这里甚至没有助产妇！”

“不要，不要。”卓娅仍然在嚎哭。她毫无血色的嘴唇不住地翕动，她尖刺的喊声震的伊万耳膜生疼。“我要我的孩子，我要我的孩子！”

“哇——”这一声来自佐伊。年幼的她估计第一次见如此惊心动魄的场面，竟是直接吓破了胆。她狠狠地捂住嘴，但眼角已然渗出几滴豆大的泪水，颇为可怜。

“——冷静，冷静，冷静”这时阿尔弗雷德突如站了出来。他比着手势示意每个急躁的人们都先冷静下来，又俯下身抱住了仍在啼哭的佐伊：“乖，乖。”他一只手拍了拍佐伊的后背，腾出来的手则指向了每一个人：

“斯科特，从这里下去，再往里走有一老房子，想办法进去！”

“劳拉，你管好卓娅和佐伊，等斯科特找到办法后把卓娅抱进去。佐伊，听话，你不能吵闹，会给弟弟妹妹留下坏印象的。”

三人点了点头。阿尔弗雷德发号施令完毕，伸手捏了捏伊万的肩膀，边说边推着伊万往外跑：“万尼亚，我们去准备必要材料。快走。”

“好。”

——我们的肩上扛起罪孽，我们的孩子眺望明天。

这是伊万来到桥洞底下的第五天，但大概不会是最后一天。在夜深人静之时，他再一次踏上石壁，脚踩过还未消融成浑水的冰晶颗粒，俯瞰隧道内永恒的灯火通明。伊利亚会在这时窜出来。他拍了拍伊万的肩膀，示意他在他的身侧环绕，问：

“你准备什么时候走？我想，一直逗留在这里并不安全。”

“我不知道。”伊万坦诚地回答：“我不知道。在这里挺好的。”

篝火安静地聆听着。伊利亚不再多语。他轻轻地笑了一下，又不知飘往了何处。伊万望向天空，远方的公寓楼上仍然挂着十年前的海报，“这里是你们的新家”，上面绘出一幅拥有高耸楼房的市中心景象——可惜这十年里工厂陆续迁出了小镇，于是小镇也跟着一起走了，留下一地的疮痍和死寂。他忍不住叹了口气，回头望去，阿尔弗雷德双手插在裤口袋里，嘴边呼出一口热气，笑盈盈地盯着他看，眼镜上倒映出自己的背影。

今日的夜晚与前几日并无两样。仿佛永远不会停息的鹅毛大雪，街道上的家家户户都紧闭房门，附近唯一一家沃尔玛也早早地放下了银色卷帘门，将任何人都拦在外头。

“我们所有需要的东西都在里头。”

阿尔弗雷德局促地围着伊万打转。他左顾右看了一阵子，最终只是长长地舒了一口气，走到离铁门约十步远的距离：

“伊万，小心点。”他摆了摆姿势，跳了跳当作活络筋骨：“我想我得撞上去——”

“不必了。阿尔弗，留给我。”

“啊？”阿尔弗略显诧异地愣了一下，又像是忽然想到了什么，作出恍然大悟的姿态。“你是说......那个灵体？”

“伊利亚会帮我的。”

伊万眯起眼。阿尔弗雷德揉了揉眼，他迎着狂暴的雪与风却忍不住瞪大双眼：一个人影霎那间出现在伊万身后。他拥有和伊万几乎一模一样的面孔和着装，除了眼睛——那双赤红色的眼睛直愣愣地盯着阿尔弗雷德，一卷雪白的围巾在雪里飘扬。阿尔弗雷德感到一股无缘由的毛骨悚然，背后渗出冷汗，但他刚一晃神，那具人影又消失不见了，只听肆虐的大雪里想起一道金属摩擦时的轰鸣声，那扇铁门竟是自己卷了起来，连里面一层玻璃门也自动弹开。

“警报解除。”伊万睁开眼，俯身捂胸口怄气：“......你快去拿。”

阿尔弗雷德凝视着他的侧脸，他抬起手，似乎想抱住他。“.....好！”但他顾不得犹疑。阿尔弗雷德冲进商场，轻车熟路地抱出一纸袋的物件。当他气喘吁吁地闯出来后，斯科特又跑了过来。

“你们在这里！”他惊奇地瞥了眼阿尔弗雷德手中鼓囊囊的袋子，蹙了蹙眉：“她羊水破了！”

他们翻过被打碎的窗跑上旧公寓的二楼。阿尔弗雷德将所有的一切都递给了劳拉：劳拉将接手这次生产。而佐伊也振作起来，留在房间里为母亲帮忙。剩下的三个男人则被驱逐了。

雪仍然下个不停，窗外松枝吱吱嘎嘎地摇摆着，桥下的车流奔腾着，木柴劈里啪啦地燃烧着，没有人讲话。没有人敢讲话，一齐静静地望着中心那簇燃烧的火焰，飞溅的星火照亮他们肮脏却高傲的脸。

阿尔弗雷德曲着腿，胳膊肘在膝盖上，两只手摩梭着自己的脸。他的眼神在这间锈迹斑斑的房屋里穿梭，越过窗外凛冽的大雪，终究再一次落于伊万的侧脸。正值深夜，阿尔弗雷德却感到倦怠又清醒，他凝望着伊万，看他耷拉着眼皮，一副欲睡未睡的模样，刘海凌乱地散落在额前，像是路边的野花为他编织了王冠，星星点点的火苗印出成营的阴影——他呼吸一窒，只得装作咳嗽来掩盖陡然急促的呼吸。

“怎么了？”伊万淡紫色的眼眸被燃烧的篝火染成绛紫色，像是将熄未熄的云霞。

“没......”阿尔弗雷德尴尬地苦笑了一下，“没什么。”

突如，一阵清脆的啼哭声从另一侧响起——从未听闻的哭声掩盖了一切，整个大自然仿佛一霎那屏住了呼吸。三人齐声站起，跑往另一间房：卓娅已然盖上了被子。她紧紧地抱着属于她的新生儿，指尖颤抖着抚过他细嫩的脸颊——是个可爱的男孩，名字已经想好了，就叫Spring。

伊万走上前，询问卓娅能否抱一抱Spring。她答应了，将那么小那么小一只生物递到伊万怀里。孩子晃悠悠转了个身，似乎是不再哭泣，眯着眼胡乱摆动双臂，最后竟是紧紧地抓住了伊万摸索的手指，好一阵没放手。伊万也突然变得傻乎乎的，还很羞涩，远方的篝火下他的脸颊染上一层薄粉。这场景落到阿尔弗雷德心底里去，像是跌落火山的雪；他的心在温柔地消融。

“他好小。”

“嗯。”阿尔弗雷德附和了一句：“他是一个奇迹。”

你也是。他胆怯地只敢在心底回荡。

“滴答，滴答，滴答......”

从砖瓦顶缝隙渗入的雪水好巧不巧落到了阿尔弗雷德头顶，刺骨的冰凉将他喊醒了——不，不止这些。阿尔弗雷德甩了甩头，尽力让自己变得清醒。他蹑手蹑脚地起身，这才发觉身旁少了一人。

伊万去哪了？

他诚惶诚恐地抬头张望。破旧的窗帘仍被严严实实地拉了起来，还未熄灭的篝火忠实地弥漫和煦如春风的暗红色光芒，只有那双绛紫色的眼睛不明不白地失了踪迹——不对，不对，我一定遗漏了什么。阿尔弗雷德猛地起身，脚踏在木头地板上发出窸窸窣窣的声音，隔壁的斯科特翻了个身，像是在念叨谁的名字。他小心翼翼地跨出房门，刺骨的寒风立即席卷了上来......走下楼去看看罢。阿尔弗雷德趴在貌似坚实的楼梯栏杆上张望。下方破碎的窗户气势汹汹地冒着雪，像是寡独的人们飞翔在永恒的地狱里，一见到光亮，就挤往此方。雪花的哀戚骨碌骨碌地奔入他的耳蜗，其中似乎参杂这一点呼嚎，一点......是他吗？是他吗？阿尔弗雷德三两步跃下楼梯，轻巧地翻过窗户，向那若隐若现的声音追去。

迎面卷来的雪风将他扑了个满怀。阿尔弗雷德顾不得脸上堆砌的、嘴里塞进的冬雪，狠狠地吐了出去，就加紧步伐前行。他转头窜入一块空地，上面仍残存灰黑色的脚印，似是凌乱而毫无章法，但每一步都通向前方。他于是顺着脚印继续迎风前行。他路过一朵傲然林立于暴雪与砖瓦缝里的白花，踏过潺潺的雪堆里的沟壑，踩过石阶与杂草与他的脚印，最终又来到了那处地方。

他们相遇的地方。

“伊万！万尼亚！”

他大吼着，惊醒了盘旋于上空的黑鸦与浮尸，却没有惊醒蜷缩在墙角的伊万。伊万似乎晕过去了，阿尔弗雷德刚想跑过去看，黑鸦一瞬间振翅升空，但黑色的灵体仍在他的头顶乱窜，拦住他的前路。阿尔弗雷德的耳膜里鼓噪着这群灵体的怒吼，嘶鸣，与哭诉悲伤，它们发出一阵阵宛如尖利的害虫翅膀震颤的响声，绕着伊万盘旋了几周，竟是径直往阿尔弗雷德的方向蹿了过来。

“小心！”

一道凛冽的寒光闪过，灵体被硬生生地劈成两半，而阿尔弗雷德敏捷地向左一躲，让这道寒光堪堪掠过他的鬓角，卷起几根头发：黑光刹那间散尽，露出伊利亚如烛焰般热烈的赤色瞳孔，和他攥在手心的闪着银光的刀片。

“这是......鬼魂！”阿尔弗雷德的脑袋在震慑之下待机了片刻。可事实是容不得他犹豫了。一条又一条黑色灵体从雪堆里、从砖瓦房的底下冒了出来，凝聚在一起，竟是又形成了一块黑团——虽然看起来有点像烤焦的仰望星空就是了，不知道味道吃起来会不会比亚瑟做的难吃（阿尔弗雷德在心底吐槽）——聚在一起，像是一株巨大的海草，有生在空中的根，而每个灵体的另一部分即是海草灵活的躯干。

阿尔弗雷德趁着它们正在进化的间隙，俯下身跑去抱住伊万。他抹去伊万脸上的泪痕，用拇指蹭了蹭他干涩的嘴唇和尚且透红的眼眶，像秋日农田里熟透了的苹果，让人忍不住想咬伤一口——于是一阵阴风呼啸而过，阿尔弗雷德被冷的陡然一惊诧，发现头顶直愣愣地杵着一双赤红色的眼睛。

他被吓了一身冷汗，这才颤悠悠地扶着伊万起来。眼睛又不见了。伊利亚的围巾和利刃飘过小巷，直捣海草的根部。这次的灵体明显比上一波要脆弱，想必是刚形成不久，甚至无法自由地移动身躯，于是被伊利亚一刀直捣黄龙。灵体被切割为一圈圈小块，伊利亚刚想收拾残渣，阿尔弗雷德的声音从小巷里头喊来：

“别杀它们，让我充点电！”

伊利亚诧异地扭过头去张望。只见阿尔弗雷德从大衣内侧掏出一把银色手枪，从外观来看和传统的沙鹰没什么两样——他的枪口指向四散而逃的灵体，突然大吼：

“臣服于我！”

伊利亚瞪大了双眼。那把手枪窜出一道金色的激光，竟是硬生生地穿透了灵体，将其漂白成了通体雪白的模样。被净化的灵体在雪夜里跳来跳去，像是雪的精灵，一路闪着晶莹的流光，最后钻进手枪的弹舱里消失不见了。

“好......好......”伊利亚不可置信地揉了揉眼睛，又眨了眨，问：“这句台词，是它的召唤语吗？”

“不是。”阿尔弗雷德想起肩上还挂着伊万的手臂，没有如往常般摆出一副超——帅的Hero的动作；他的手指揉了揉鼻尖，天蓝色的眼睛眨巴眨巴：“是我自己取的！是不是很帅？”

伊利亚神情复杂地瞥了他一眼，又瞥了眼伊万，于下一秒消散在寒风里。

阿尔弗雷德这才堪堪喘了一口热气，漂浮的水蒸气很快弥散在了风里，印出前行的道路与伊万年轻的面庞。阿尔弗雷德收拾好枪械。他没空思考为何这些鬼魂会去袭击伊万，也没空思考为何小镇上鬼魂的数量正呈指数倍地增加。他仰望天，雪突然就停了。流亡的月亮姗姗来迟，遍地都是月光。阿尔弗雷德搀扶着伊万前行，伊万的头倚在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上，细碎的发梢抚过阿尔弗雷德的脖颈，痒痒的却很暖和。阿尔弗雷德用另一只手捂住伊万的腰，走到大街上，头顶的灯光揉碎了前行的路，整座镇堕入温柔的困意。于是他们簇拥在路旁木制的镂空长椅上，就这么互相枕着倚靠到了天亮。


End file.
